Blood Lad Wolf X Staz
by LoveDeath23
Summary: Wolf and Staz Are Fighting But What Happenes If a Accident Happens? (Wolf X Staz) (Little Bit of HIchigo X Ichigo)
1. The Accident

It was a usual day Wolf and Staz where fighting (private match) everything was normal until...

"Wow The Great Staz Is Out Of Shape You Slowpoke" Wolf Said "Well at Least Im Not Stupid!" Staz Replied . Staz Punched Wolf Into The Air and In The Process Wolf's Boxers Slipped Right Off. Staz's Face Turned to a Blood Red Color When He Saw Wolf Completely Naked. Staz Covered His Face Until Wolf Redressed . "We Never Speak About This Got It!" Wolf Screamed Embarrassed "Why Would I I'm Not Stupid!?" Staz Screamed Still Red As Blood.

The Day Went By Fast After That Accident, But Staz Grew and Grew More Wanting To See Wolf Naked and In Front of Him. "Maybe I Can Talk To Alex!" Staz Said To Him Self It Had Been 5 Years Seance Fuyumi Got Changed Back To a Human and Alex Lived In Wolf's Territory Things Were Looking Better Already!

"Hello Alex You Home?" Staz Knocked On Alex's Door "What Is It?" Alex Asked Like He Was Bored Out Of His Mind. "Can I Talk To You About Something That _Happened_ Yesterday?" Staz Asked Nervously "Sure About What?" He Asked While Taking Staz In. "So What Do You Want To Talk About?" He Asked Sounded Bored "Um Well You See Me and Wolf Had a Private Fight and I Sort Of , When I Punched Him I Knocked Him Out Of His Boxers." Staz Replied "Oh I See So You Like Him." Alex Said As He Smirked

"Well Yay, But I Don't Know If He Likes Me Or Not." Staz Said With His Head Down "Well Tell Him and Find Out Or I Could Talk To Him?" Alex Asked With Happiness In His Eyes "Nah Ill Ask Him Its Ok." Staz Replied "Ok Good Luck!" Alex Said As He Went To The Front Door To Lead Him Out "Yay Thanks..." Staz Thanked Alex Nervously.

Alex: Hope You Enjoyed First Fanfic First Paragraph!

Wolf: Next One Its Just Me and Staz Right?

Staz: Yay Will It Be?!

Alex: Um No Ill Be There Too!

Wolf & Staz: Oh Aw :P

Alex: Ichigo Might Be There, But AnyOne Else Nope :P

(Ichigo Enters)

Ichigo: Hello Whats Going On?

Alex: Ops I Was Gonna Keep That a Secret But Ay Watcha Gonna Do?

Wolf: Is This Everyone?

(Fuyumi Enters With Bell)

Fuyumi & Bell: Hello Everyone! :D

Alex: Well This Is It XD

Wolf & Staz: Better Be !

(Alex Uses Powers)

(Staz Kisses Wolf)

Wolf: Oh Wow...

(Fuyumi & Bell Nose Bleed and Wolf Faints)

Alex: Ok Bye Everyone!


	2. The Confession

Alex: Hello I'm Back Also Some Of You Are Wondering Who Is Alex? Well Its a OC :D

Wolf: Let's Just Start The Story!

Alex: Fine Begin!

(Staz POV)

I Was Walking To Wolf's House When I Saw Wolf Walking To Me. "Where Were You?!" Wolf Yelled At Me "I Went To Your House and you Were Gone?!" Wolf Continued "I Was At Alex's House You See.." I Replied Trying To Stay Calm. "Hello Wolf" I Heard Alex Say From Behind Me.

"What Is He Doing Here and Why Were You At His House?!" Wolf Demanded "Well You See I" "Talking To Me" Alex Interrupted Me. "Why and About What" Wolf Was Getting Pissed Off "About Your Two's Accident" Alex Answered "I'll Answer That, But First Calm Down Wolf Please" Alex Pleaded "You Tell Me First!" Wolf Screamed. "You Calm Down Or You Can Leave" Alex Said Not Liking Wolf's Tone "Fine.." Wolf Answered Looking To The Ground "He Asked Me What To Do After Your Two's Accident So Then He Went Looking For You" Alex Finished. "Ok" Wolf's Mood Lightened Alex's Phone Started To Ring. "Ill Leave You Two In Private Bye!" He Said While Waving.

"So.." I Began "I Wanted To Tell You Something" I Said, My Heart Was Beating, "Yay What?" Wolf Asked Like He Was Worried "Well After The Accident I Kinda Started To Llll...Like You" I Said My Face As Red As Blood Again. Wolf Started To Bluss Too. "Really?!" He Asked Like He Was Happy "Yay.." I Said Before I Connected Our Lips. He Was Shocked, But Soon Kissed Back. "Well Well Well Nice To See You Guys Together" I Heard Alex's Voice From Behind Me. "Anyway I Have a Question For You Guys" "Yay What?" Wolf Asked "Wanna Come To My House I'm Throwing a Party?" He Asked "Fuyumi, Bell and Ichigo Will Be There?" "Sure" We Both Answered. "Ok Also Hollow Ichigo Will Be Coming To" He Said While We Were Walking To Alex's House "Who's That" I Asked "Ichigo's Hollow I Used To Have One Too" Alex Answered. "Were Here!" Alex Screamed

Alex: Hope You Guys Enjoyed!

Wolf: Awesome We Kissed

HIchigo: So Im In Now AWESOME!

Ichigo: Only When Im Around

Alex: Also Alex Looks Like This He's 20 feet High, Has Black Hair (Messy Hair), Black Eyes, and Is a God

Alex: Ill Write a Fanfiction About Him Someother Time

Wolf: Stop Talking It's Taking So Much Time!

Alex: Ok Fine Bye Guys!


	3. The Party Night

Alex: Hello I'm Back So Enjoy!

(Alex's POV)

We Entered My House and Saw Fuyumi, Bell and Ichigo Chating. "Hello Everyone Here?" I Asked "Yep We Sure Are!" Hichigo Answered. "Alex Does Ichigo Know About Me and Wolf?" Staz Whispered To Me "Yes, But Him and Hichigo Are Like You Two Too" I Whispered Back "Ok..." He Answered Like He Was Upset.

* * *

After At Least 2 Hours Of Having Fun and Eating, Everyone Went Home Well Except Wolf and Staz Who Asked If They Could Stay For The Night. "Your Guy's Room Is Right Here" I Said As I Opened The Door "Its Big Ill Say That" Wolf Responded "Yes This Was Where My Sister Stayed, But She Left This Morning. "So Wolf" Staz Said "Yay?" Wolf Asked "Wanna Have Some _Fun_ Tonight Or What?" Staz Replied "...Sure" Wolf Said Happily. "Ok Ill Leave You Two Alone Goodnight!" I Said Before I Left. The Rest Of The Night Was Silent Surprisingly, But Hey I Don't Sleep So Of Course It Would Be. I Stayed Up and Played On My PC Windows 10, But Stopped When I Heard Wolf Behind Me. "What I It?" I Asked "Oh Nothing Just Bored" He Replied, I Turned Around To See Him Half Naked, Only In His Boxers, He Blushed. "Don't Worry I Don't Mind You Shouldn't Be Embarrassed" I Told Him "Ok" He Mumbled "Anyway... Wanna Play a Game Or Something?" I Asked "Got Any Board Games?" He Replied "Chest, But Thats It" I Replied Back. "Ok Ill Play That" He Answered, We Played Up To 10 Games Until He Was Sleepy, So He Went To Bed.

* * *

(Wolf POV)

It Was 8:30 AM When Staz Started Shaking Me To Wake Me Up. "What Is It?" I Mumbled Grumpily "Alex Is Taking Us To a Water Park!" He Replied Excitedly "Where?" I Asked "A Water Park" He Answered "Yay I Know That, But Where Is This Water Park?" I Asked Grumpily "Don't Know Alex Said It Was a Surprise!" Staz Replied "Ok" I Mumbled "How Long Will It Take To Get There?" I Asked "At Least 2 Hours" Staz Replied "Ok Thats Good" I Mumbled To Meself.

* * *

Alex: Wow Staz, Wolf and Me Are Going To a Water Park How FUN!

Wolf: We'll At Least Me and Staz Had Some _Fun_ Last Night

Staz: Yay That Was Fun!

Alex: Anyway Good Bye!


End file.
